Everything started with a car
by Bdid
Summary: Alice was the innocent spoilt girl...Jasper was the "ex criminal" that needs to do only one more thing.. What happens when two different worlds unite? read and find out! first fanfic! A/J STORY! thanks to my BETA MissRoastPotato
1. Chapter 1

**Everything started with a car.**

A Little yellow one, a porsche 911 turbo.

I saw this car for the first time in advertisement inside the fashion magazine "Vogue ".

She simply was there, between page 36 and 38 seems amazing on the paper of the magazine.

My big brother Emmett (Jeep Wrangler) that enters the room Ask me why I'm drooling…

But I didn't hear him and only stared in the car that whispers to me "buy me!" And of course that exactly what I did- I bought her!

OK.. The truth, my father (Mercedes S55 AMG) is the one how bought the car

But after all what is one little car for the manager of the biggest hospital in United States and his wife- my mom (doesn't love cars so much) the owner of the biggest company for design?

I tell you the answer- nothing!!!

And so after week I found myself with a new cool car with license plate with the word "pixie".

I was so happy that I drove with my new car to… well everywhere!! To school (yes I'm still in school), to shopping, to concerts, to movies, to the MANGA festival and to parties… many parties… with my best friend Rosalie Hale.

After several weeks of going to the hotest parties in the city, with my new car I received the nickname

"pixie".

In the beginning it was a little annoying, because "pixie" was the nickname that my brother Edward (Volvo, the silver S60R) gave me when we were 10 and I stopped to grow…

But with the time I got used to this…

After a short time all the city identified me as the "pixie" with the yellow porche…

I thought this is nice Maybe even cool..

But I didn't think that this will be dangerous!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

"Where is my sister?!" I asked James once again.

"You will talk when applicants to you!" Laurent Shout, and hit me with a belt. I blocked my pain and continuation to view at James in the same cold expression. If there something that I learned inside the world of crime it's to never show my weakness.

James smiled to me "Your sister is just fine Jasper; you don't have to worry!" He said.

"She is not fine, because she situated with animals like you!" I said to James in venomous voice. The smile disappears from his face and he took the belt from the hands of Laurent and and hit me in the face!

I felt the blood flows on my cheek and I knew that this will leave a scar. "Don't you dare to sass to me Whitlock!" raise me James in quiet and threatens voice.

I smiled to him and I licked the blood That dripped over my pace.

"why? What are you going to do to me? You know that I passed things much more deplorable from several flagellations of belt!" I said to James in the derisive glimpse.

From angle of my eye, I saw that Laurent body hardens.

The rumors about my past and…How I got all my scars… were quite horrible and frightened many people (including Laurent)

But James only smiled to me "yes I know Jasper!" he told and take out penknife from his pocket.

James stared in the penknife momentarily and then conveyed his blade on my stomach.

It's hurt like hell!!

But I only I raised my glimpse up and bit my lips. These sons of bitches will not receive from me what they want!

James smiled again and said "this is. Example for what we will do to your sister if you will not collaborate!!"

I look at James in hate. This son of a bitch found my weak spot- Bella

Bella was my stepsister.

Her parents adopted me when I was age 10 and she was age 8, Bella while being nice girl in particular, received me like brother and I was happy for that.

The Swan related to me like to their own son, and in the end that what I become!

Over the years Bella and I become more than brother and sister, we become- best friends!

Bella was the opposite from me! - She was delicate and fragile and I was strong, frightful and aggressive! (That is the reason why I needed to the defended her from young age).

I felt a bellyache!

All these years I succeeded to defend on Bella….. But now I failed!

Why this must be Ashley? Why they could not arrive straightened to me??

I knew the answer- because they are animals!

"Okay, I will associate with your actions... you little…" but instead of end the sentence, I spit on James.

"That better!" Raise James.

**AN: I'm sorry that the story is progressive softly! But I am really bad in GRAMMER- English.**

**The next chapter will be interesting so… read it!**


	3. BETA

**Hi guys.. as you see I didn't update for a while (*cough*) but the thing is.. I'm suck in grammar and it is kind of ruins my story so.. ah I think I need a BETA or something.. **

**a.. I will be glad if you send me a inbox.. if you want to be my beta (that include especially fixing my grammar)**

**I know that it's sound lame and I will understand if no-one want to do it but hey.. it ****Was worth to try!**

***Bdid~**


End file.
